Forgotten
by Nikkie-Cullen
Summary: A story of a girl who discovers a family secret, a family member who has all the answers, a great passionate deep love, and an adventure of a lifetime. R&R. This story isn't like most fan fics.
1. The First Weird Dream

(This is my first story. I would love it if you read my story and like it enough, to review. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy it!)

As I was walking down the dirt path I noticed nothing but trees surrounding me. The smell of fresh rain was so strong and radiant that I felt like I was breathing in nothing but fresh, crisp air. The dirt wasn't muddy, more solid, and the trees that were around me were as tall as New York City sky scraper buildings.

I remembered a place like this, I've been here before. However, I'm not so sure how I got here today. I must be dreaming, but most the times my dreams aren't so perfect. This felt _real_.

Suddenly a dark figure in the woods darted far ahead of me and I came to a stop. There was no way I was going any further with something darker out there. I was suddenly frightened because the howl of a wolf called from somewhere behind me. Now I was hoping this was all a dream.

My feet began to move and I'm not sure where they were going to take me. My breathing was heavy and I could feel my body beginning to become more tired as I raced on through the woods- chasing something that could be dangerous. I couldn't help it though, and on I went.

I came into a clearing. There were eight amazingly gorgeous people standing in front of me. Four men and four women, looking like they had just come out of a fairy tale. They were all so beautiful that they literally took my breath away, there was absolutely no way this could be a nightmare.

I walked closer and began to notice more details. But before I could get too indulged in those fine details I noticed the fourth woman standing by a tall bronze haired man was my… grandmother. My grandmother Bella Swan. Why would I dream of her? I knew it was her, I used to love taking out photos from my fathers

"Grandmother… why are you in my dream?" I asked the first question that came to my head.

She stood there and smiled at me. I couldn't understand why she wasn't answering. Then my mother appeared into my dream and stepped right through me. She was holding a tiny baby in a pink and green satin blanket… the one that was in my room folded on my dresser.

"Bella. It's so good to see you darling." My mother kissed my grandmother and tears came to my moms eyes.

"Don't be sad, mom. I'll be ok. I just can't be around anymore." Bella said these things so easily, as if nothing mattered to her and she just called her daughter, 'mom'. I also noticed why she was so careless about saying she couldn't see her anymore as my mother cried. She was holding _his_ hand and my heart hurt for my mom. I turned to comfort her but she stepped through me again.

Bella leaned down to the baby and kissed her forehead. The baby shivered, obviously cold from the touch. Then the eight beautiful figures were gone. They had left so quickly that I had to debate if they had just disappeared or ran off too quickly for my eyes to catch. My mother turned around and began walking to the edge of the woods, back to where she had come from.

"It's alright, Luna. You'll grow up and live and get married and grow old… and die." She smiled at the last words she had spoken. She was happy that eventually I was going to die. Now I knew that it was a dream turned into a weird twisted nightmare that I needed to wake up from.

Suddenly the light hit my face and I began to scream. I sat up in my bed quickly, opening my eyes as far as they would go for a moment. I didn't want to fall back asleep. That was by far the weirdest dream I had ever had.

Today was my seventeenth birthday, and we were flying into Seattle, Washington. I was excited but then again not so excited to go. I wanted to go so I could see where I used to live and be around the fresh smells. Right now my home was in Florida. A hot and over rated place compared to where I spent half of my life. I wasn't excited to go because I hate flying. I hate it with a passion. I also hate how I was leaving my two best friends, Orian and Linair, and I hated that I was leaving my boyfriend Luke. It would only be for two months, but that's a very long two months without much contact. I had a phone with unlimited texting so I might as well not complain.

I used to live in Washington State with my mom and dad. My mom had wanted to live there to be around her ex husband who was going through a very hard time. I wasn't allowed to know much about it. I was only barely one at a time. Half of my life went by and when I turned nine we moved to Florida.

My family was very distant and I always felt so detached. It was like there had always been something missing in everyones life that they were too busy dreaming about than to just look right in front of them.

It was my birthday and we were on the plane to Washington State. I would have time to read and write in the woods like how I once did. My mother informed me that we were going to stay in Forks. Perhaps I will find a nice trunk to perch myself on and become entranced in my own writings or a nice book. That my mind would take me to a world where I could be happy.


	2. The Woods

(Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.)

We had spent a week in Forks and I was already getting more "me" time then I have ever gotten. The only sad part was that a new school year was going to start in about a month. I assumed I would be here for that. My mother wanted to be here badly, and I couldn't blame her, it was absolutely so beautiful here.

I called him 'uncle Charlie', but really he was just my mothers ex husband. It was hard to believe that they actually stilled enjoyed talking to each other. I figured that they wouldn't want to be around one another. I guess I was too young to even begin to understand. I didn't understand the whole "love" thing. Luke was my boyfriend but I didn't love him. Love was a strong word. Love was the only word that I didn't fully understand.

"Luna." My mothers voice pulled me from my rant in my head. "Would you like to go for a hike or something? I hear the woods are beautiful this time of year."

I knew what was going on, and I decided to play along. My mother, uncle Charlie, and my father were planning a party and they needed me out of the house for a couple of hours. I smiled, they were actually thinking of me.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few then." I grabbed my book from my dresser and headed downstairs and out of the door. I went straight into the woods, deciding that it would be fun to imagine myself an adventurer. That would be quite interesting, to explore the woods and its glorious wonders.

I found myself walking on a familiar trail. I wasn't sure where I had seen it before, but it was certainly green. Rich, moist, and it smelt like absolute heaven. My senses took over and I claimed these grounds as my own. Taking each step with grace and I found myself beginning to hum. I suppose I wasn't a typical teenager. My mind set was on the beauty in life, my music on my mp3 player, my two friends, and myself. I only wished for adventures. I wasn't really interested in gossip or the normal teen girl stuff. I wasn't driven by the teen girl gossip. I was driven by my own personal self and I always think to myself 'if only all girls would just realize to follow their own heart'.

I sopped dead in my tracks. I saw something move in the woods ahead of me and suddenly I remembered my dream. This was exactly what had happened in my dream so far. I wasn't frightened, I was curious. I walked forward again and stepped into a small clearing. I couldn't have been that far into the woods. It wasn't a large valley; it was a simple small valley, with the tree branches on the top of the trees so close together that it looked like a canopy from the inside. I smiled and only wished that I had my camera with me. I took out my cell phone and clicked into the camera part. I aimed my phone and clicked it in.

I felt a cold breeze on my shoulder and a small breath. I turned around quickly and couldn't believe my eyes. There was a gorgeous black haired pale boy standing in front of me. His hair was short enough to be spiked cutely. He had angelic blue eyes and a models face and body. I lost my breath but I stood tall and strong.

"Who are you?" My voice was strong but quiet. I wasn't sure if I should be deciding whether or not this is my imagination or not.

"My name is of no importance, and you shouldn't be here in the woods by yourself. There are dangerous creatures out here for someone like you." He looked like he was toying with me. His eyes were beautiful but absolutely dangerous.

"Do you mean that you're dangerous?" I raised my eyebrows to him, giving him a challenging look. He stepped toward me and I didn't move. My body felt like it was going to break down and beg him not to hurt me. However, I wont give into anyone, if he is going to kill me I wont go down a coward. It was the "Phil" in me. My father is the strongest man I know.

He didn't get a chance to answer, he suddenly went very still and fear washed over his face and body. He zoomed away from the area, it seemed like he ran away but he was much faster than that. I realized he was gone and now I could break down. I didn't expect to fall but I did. Reality hit- I could have just died- and everything went black.

….

"Do you think she's alright?" I heard an angels voice; this time it was a woman.

"She's fine, she is related to Bella, she just got scared shitless." I heard a males voice laugh. Was I dreaming?

"She's waking up." A different woman claimed I was waking up. So I wasn't dead. That was always a wonderful thing to hear.

I came too and tried to open my eyes, when I finally got them open I saw before me eight beautiful familiar strangers. It was the eight from my dream. I glanced at each and every one of them. They were all beautiful. Then my eyes found the last of the eight, someone who looked very familiar. My grandmother. Bella.


End file.
